1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a kettle for heating liquid, such as water.
2. Description of Related Art
Tea kettles are widely used for heating a liquid, such as water, on a stovetop or other heat source. Some tea kettles have a built-in heat source, such as an electric resistance heating element, and need not be heated by an external heat source. Regardless of the heating mechanism, water or other liquid must be placed in the kettle for heating. In some kettles, water is introduced into the kettle through a spout that is also used to dispense the water from the kettle. Other kettles have an opening separate from the spout that is used for filling the kettle. Often, the spout opening is covered by a lid that has a whistle or other noise making feature that indicates when the water in the kettle is sufficiently heated. The lid in some kettles is manually removed from the spout; in others a mechanism is provided to open and close the lid.